criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Fever
Blood Fever is the seventh case in Sunny Seaside, and in Greenville. This is made by PetroJustin. Case Background Leni wasn't afaid from the murders happening, and the organization held. But specifically, a boy named Sage Ruth, has the files from the Crystals, what is the plot, members, and the leader. When Sage Ruth went to the police to report the files found by him. But it was too late and Sage Ruth has been murdered. Leni is asked to be the partner with the player. The victim, said early, Sage Ruth, a reporter and the CEO of Sunny Lifes. He was slained by a pocket knife. The murder weapon was a pocket knife, and the crime scene was held in the Forest. The killer is unknowned. Stats Victim *Sage Ruth Murder Weapon *Pocket Knife Killer *Dinah Linger Suspects Jarry Phineas (engineer) *The suspect eats blueberries *The suspect knows chemistry *The suspect wears a watch Sherri (robot) *The suspect eats blueberries *The suspect knows chemistry *The suspect plays Bingo Terri (robot) *The suspect eats blueberries *The suspect knows chemistry *The suspect plays Bingo Dinah Linger (singer) *The suspect eats blueberries *The suspect knows chemistry *The suspect wears a watch *The suspct plays Bingo Jane Ruth (cop) *The suspect eats blueberries *The suspect knows chemistry ---- Killer's Profile *The killer eats blueberries *The killer knows chemistry *The killer plays Bingo *The killer wears a watch *The killer has blue eyes Steps Chapter 1: Robots in this World *Investigate Forest(Clues:Victim's Body, Torn Card, Robot 1, Robot 2) *Analyze Robot 1 (05:00:00) *Analyze Robot 2 (05:00:00) *Examine Torn Card(Clue: Card) *Talk to the engineer. *Talk to Sherri the robot *Talk to Terri the robot *Investigate Stream(Clues: Lost City Card, Saxophone, Victim's Badge) *Interrogate the engineer where is the Lost City *Examine Saxophone (Clue: Name) *Interrogate Sherri *Interrogate Terri *Examine Victim's Badge (Clue: Sunny Lifes) *Talk to Jarry why did Sage resigned in the Sunny Lifes *Autopsy Victim's Body (18;00;00) (Clue: The killer eats blueberries and knows chemistry) *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2: Lost City *Investigate Victim's House (Clues: Bingo Card, Bloody Note) *Examine Note (Clue: Name) *Talk to Jane Ruth about the murder *Examine Bingo Card (Clue: Brown Substance) *Analyze Substance 07:00:00 (Clue: The killer plays Bingo) *Talk to Jarry about the Lost City *Interrogate Jane Ruth for evidences *Investigate Deep (Clues: Poster, Crystal Badge) *Examine Poster *Talk to Dinah Linger from the poster and argument with the victim *Examine Crystal Badge *Talk to Jane Ruth *Talk to Dinah Linger *Talk to Jarry *Talk to Sherri *Talk to Terri *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3: New Killer *Investigate Attic (Clue: Doll) *Examine Doll (Clue: Wristwatch Gear) *Examine Gear *Analyze Vomit 04:00:00 (Clue: Lost City food) *Tell Jarry what are the foods in Lost City *Analyze Menu 10:00:00 *Investigate Tree Trunk(Clue: Wristwatch, Surveillance Camera) *Examine Wristwatch (Clue: Blood) *Analyze Blood 15:00:00 (Clue: The killer wears a watch) *Examine Surveillance Camera (Clue: Tape) *Analyze Tape 10:00:00 (Clue: The killer has blue eyes) *Arrest Killer *Go to Sunnyside Confidential 7 (No star) Sunnyside Confidential 7 *Talk to Jane Ruth *Investigate Forest (Clue: Souvenir) *Examine Souvenir (Clue:Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints 00:20:00 *Give back souvenir to Jane Ruth (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Sherri *Talk to Terri *Investigate Attic (Clue: Batteries) *Give back Batteries to Sherri (Reward: Robot Skin) *Give back Batteries to Terri (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Deep (Clue: Lost City Map) *Examine Map (Clue: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva 06:00:00 *Talk to Jarry what takes up to hiding secrets in Lost City (Reward: 100 xp) *Investigate Next Case (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:PetroJustin's Cases